I can probably work with this
by Hisagifan
Summary: An Otaku-ish person died trying to be cool for once in his life. He wants to be reborn into an anime in his next life before he died. Oddly enough it happened. Let's see what happens when you bring a man that came from Earth and into Earthland home to the famous guild FairyTail.*Generic summary for the win**Might turn harem*OCxLisanna/Mira/Cana* Semi OP OC? DBZ moves
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Oh come on, I try to be cool for once and I die for it?

Not a fair trade.

I wasn't even graced with a fast death. It was slow and painful. Watching the people scream and run around didn't help much either. Couldn't even tell them my dying words. Not that I'd trust them to pass it on.

I suppose trying to stand up to an armed bank robber wasn't the brightest idea. But I mean he DID tell this really cute female hostage to take her clothes off. And I hate perverted people like that. I mean I hate rape more then murder. It probably had something to do with one of my friends being a victim. So I detest lustful people enough to want to punch play boys in the face when I see them.

I mean I should've just left it for the police. They already had the place surrounded and that was probably why one of the robber was probably thinking "F*ck it" and told the girl to strip. But in the end to be the cool guy I stepped in front of her while she was shaking and didn't know what to do.

"Give up, the police already has this place surrounded, there's no need to make it worse for yourself" I said, trying to diffuse the situation. I thought I could get them to give it up. In hindsight it was a pretty bad idea. Since they are already surrounded then they probably don't have much to lose.

Soooo he shot me with a shotgun to my chest. I just heard a loud bang and before I realized it, I was on the floor. Blood flowing out of my chest like no tomorrow. Looking around I saw people in a panic. I just simply shut my eyes and tried to think about my small life before I die.

Hmm died at the age of 20. I would say I died too young but then again I wasn't doing anything with my life. I'm barely clinging on my college classes with a 2.8 GPA. I never really had a dream job or anything like that. So I wasn't even sure what I was going to do after college.

My friends and family however, would probably be really sad I'm gone. I think I have a decent amount of friends. Two small circles around 6 people in each circle. I always go bike riding with one and I always hang out in school with the other. I will miss them. They would probably forget about me sooner or later.

My family however would probably be really devastated. My parents are very old. My dad had to retire even before I went to college. He thought he could've lasted a few more years until I graduate. My older brother was doing better then me. He was in his last semester and was about to go and get a job. We are a fairly poor household. I don't really ask for much. Except I just got a new bike last month. Damn if I knew I was gonna die a month later I wouldn't have bought it. It would save my parents some money.

Oh no. I'm gonna die a virgin. That's sad. No wait. I haven't even kissed or held a girls hand. NOOO this is worse then dying a virgin. I never even got to say "I love you" to a girl.

Ah crap I can't hold on. I wonder if death is just a blank slate. Or would I actually reincarnate. I wish I reincarnate or transmigrate into an anime world like One Piece or RWBY. That would be nice. And then I slowly blacked out.

* * *

Another P.O.V.

Meanwhile in Earthland...

"For our freedom! Stand and fight!" I heard a young girl scream.

What? A rebellion? For our freedom? We can be free from this hell?

People are screaming, picking up tools to use as weapons. Running up to the guard and knocking them down.

'We are fighting back WE CAN BE FREE' I immediately went to grab the closest thing that can be used as a weapon. In this case it was a small pick axe. I ran forward where all the other people are going. Following them we reached to the outside . I can see those damn prison guard bastards running.

'We are winning, we can do this' I charged forward with confidence. I scream as loud as I can trying to comfort the years of torture I've had to got through. I barely even remember my parents anymore. Would they miss me? Would they find me a burden since I've been gone all these years and suddenly came back? No I shouldn't think about this/ Right now I need to focus on the situation at hand.

 **BOOM**

'What was that?' I see two kids near an explosion. They seem to be around the same age as me.

Then I noticed the large amount of magicians launching their attacks at us. I see people running back. Screaming there's no use in fighting.

Damnit!

I knew I shouldn't have kept my hopes up. There is no freedom in this hell. We can't flee.

No! I refuse to believe I can't take them down. I charged toward to one only to get launched back from an explosion that blew up in front of me. I got sent flying back and my back was slammed towards a large boulder. Barely keeping my conscious, I see the scarlet haired girl being protected by an elderly man. Ah he turned into ashes. He died protecting the girl. And I see her scream with a bright red circle under her.

"Is-Is that a magic circle?" I gasped out loud. I saw a bunch of weapons and tools start to float up. Then they shot toward the magicians and guards. Sending them towards the wall, knocked out.

"Follow me!" She screamed while everyone was watching on amazed as her prowess. I try to stand and fight. Fight for the freedom that I have longed for oh so much. I could barely stand straight. I want to fight but I can't. I can feel my back. It is probably bleeding profusely.

I see everybody celebrating. We won. We finally won. I see people reaching to the boats already. Crying with joy. I went to the boat as well. I'd rather not be here on this damn island any long then I have to be.

After laying down on the boat, resting for a few minutes. It seems that we are waiting for the red headed girl to come and leave with us. I wouldn't mind waiting for her. She was the one who saved us after all.

 **BOOM**

The ship had suddenly exploded. The people stopped rejoicing and are now trying desperately to get back on shore. I managed to grab onto a piece of the ship. Before passing out from fatigue.

* * *

 **Please leave a review~ I wish to know your thoughts~ I am planning to ship my OC with Lisanna at first but Mira and Cana are very strong candidates. I'm only doing this as a hobby so it will probably have infrequent updates as I'm in college. I hope you enjoyed it despite being how short it is~**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail~**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry guys, It took far longer than I thought it was gonna take to get the chapter out. Immediately after my first chapter I had to do school essays and projects and then straight after that was the finals and then it was finally winter break. So I rested for a bit while working on the chapter and it seems like I finally got the chapter out. There might be more mistakes and cringe compared to my first chapter since I didn't get a proof reader this time. And so without further ado here is the chapter.

* * *

Ugh what happened? I felt pain all over my body.

I'm laying on my back on something soft. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I see that I'm on a beach or something similar.

The forest only a few yards away. I can hear the waves crashing against the cliff a bit away from me. Why am I sleeping on a beach? I tried to remember what had happened.

Hmm... I needed to withdraw some money from my card. So I went to the bank. Then... Oh right. I got shot. Aren't I supposed to be dead?

I looked at my body to see if I'm hurt but not a single bullet wound in sight.

Oh….. is this the legendary transmigration to another world after death that novels overuse? I can't think of another reason why I'm here. If I was perhaps at a hospital or a morgue I might've believed that I was still "alive" at my own world. Or maybe I'm on Earth at a different time.

Hmm... wait something is off. Why does the floor seem so close to me? I looked down at my body and noticed that it was a child's body. ... Did I take over a child's body coming here? Oh no, sure I wanted to go to another world but I didn't want to take someone's life away for it. Maybe he died of natural causes and my soul got sent into his body.

Then my head suddenly started hurting. It felt like something is drilling into my head. Memories? They are the kid's memories. His memories flashed within my head and they became more prominent. Now it was like a movie of a few years being concentrated down into a few seconds. It was an extremely painful event. Seconds turned into minutes. But it felt like hours with the pain I'm feeling. I just continued yelling. Twisting and turning in agony.

By the end of it I was kneeling down with my hands holding my head and my elbows in the ground. Wait.

Tower of heaven...

Magic...

Scarlet-haired girl?

This is Fairy tail?!

This boy tried to flee but got caught up by the explosion Jellal did to destroy the ship. He must have died from the injuries inflicted upon him, his exhaustion from fighting and being malnourished. Not being able to swim most certainly had a large impact with it as well. His body washed upon the shore. What a pity. He had a whole life in front of him. I'll have to do my best to live out his life so it doesn't go to waste.

Hmm... I remember most of Fairytail. I should be fine for the immediate future. I stopped reading after the grand magic tournament. Crap! I don't know anything after the tournament besides the Tartaros fight, a timeskip then a war.

Damn! Why couldn't it be a series I know a lot about? Like Bleach or One Piece. Naruto would be to dark. I'd rather not get targeted by Danzo or Orochimaru if i was born in konoha. Damn now I'm regretting about not going to another fantasy world. When my first thought should've been back to Earth where my family is.

No, stop thinking of such things. I can angst about it later after I get settled. I got a new life. I need to make the best of it. I need to make plans.

First, I should join Fairy Tail because why would I not? My knowledge revolves around them after all. They are the best people around. And I need to be around some nice people soon. I can feel my angst filled bomb about me in another world all alone building up already.

Wait, don't I need to be a wizard to join a guild? Crap, I don't know any magic. And it would be nice to know magic before proceeding. I don't know what kind of wild animals would live around the area.

Well hmm lets see. I've read enough novels and fanfictions I should be able to get it. Unless I can't use magic at all...

Let's go at this with a positive outlook. No more moping around~

Find out what magic I use. Seems simple enough.

Sitting down cross legged I begin trying to feel around. Maybe feel the magic power in the world around me? That's something MCs do in novels. I believe it was called Etherano in Fairy tail.

I'm suppose to feel something flow inside me right? Like in a Chinese novel, the energy should gather into my dantian/core which I'm assuming would be like my stomach area. And it is supposed to flow through my veins? Maybe? Am I doing this right? I should just stop thinking and let it flow naturally. Just meditate.

After a few minutes I start feeling something alright. Boredom and hunger.

Why couldn't it be simple. Like blasting an energy blast out of my hand.

I mimic Goku's signature move the Kamehameha's stance.

Concentrating on charging up my nonexistent "ki" into my hands. For some reason I'm getting really excited. Some kind of pressure was in my hands. I ignored it, thinking it was just a part of my imagination. It's as if it was my first time seeing it when I was a kid. Getting really excited and trying it out for myself. I chuckled.

I prepare to fire.

Kamehamehaaaaa!

I jokingly screamed and aimed towards the ocean.

Then I felt it..I saw it. A yellow magic circle appeared where my two hands extended. Then a blue beam about six inches wide came out the palm of my hands. The beam shot towards the ocean splitting it a bit before fading away.

…

What?

Did I just fire a Kamehameha?

I panted while thinking about it. It seems to use quite a lot if I'm breathing a bit hard already. Either that or I have small reserves since this is the first time using magic. Hmm wait I think I remember seeing some scrubs from the first few episodes use something similar against Erza. I believe Makarov used something akin to that too. I believe he used light magic.

Does that mean I use light magic?

I would say I'm using ki instead of magic but a magic circle appeared so I don't think that is the case.

Hmm

I put a single hand out palm facing the ocean. I tried putting the magic power into the front of my hand and it started glowing yellow. A small yellow magic circle appears and I just shot the small energy blast towards the ocean.

It exploded causing some splashes but nothing major.

Huh I guess I can use magic. And since it is so similar to DBZ moves I guess I'm gonna to be using their techniques then. There's no copyright issues~ Earthland has no DBZ~ No suing me~

Now that I think about it I don't know what I look like. I walk towards the sea with my legs about a foot deep in the water. I saw my reflection off the sea.

I look more basic than I thought. Dark gray eyes, short wild black hair, dressed in rags. I feel like I look like someone from an anime, but I can't tell. I don't remember any children from animes that look like me.

Well then, back on topic since I know magic now I can join Fairy Tail. I should rest a bit before going. Since I know energy blasts I should be fine. Though that first Kamehameha took quite a lot out of me. I should be careful and conserve my energy.

I walk towards the woods and kept going straight. After a few minutes I started walking weird. No! Not because I have a boner it's because walking barefoot in the woods isn't such a good idea. My feet are killing me. I kept stepping on pebbles and twigs. Now I have to watch my every step.

Hmm wait a minute. I wonder if I can...

I start moving my magic power around my body. I tried making my magic power envelope my body. Thinking I can make a makeshift armor.

My body is now glowing white with magic power. Like how the Z fighters power up.

I punched a nearby tree and I busted it pretty hard. The entire tree shook and there was a small crater where I punched.

Nice, I can reinforce my body. Now I can do close combat~

It could be better. But I'm not complaining since it's already better than what I can do on Earth.

Now my feet don't have to hurt anymore~

I continue trudging onward looking for signs of civilization.

After a few minutes of walking I heard a voice coming from my right.

"Gahahahaha you should just stop resisting, sooner or later you will just tire yourself out either way. With the amount of aphrodisiac used I'll make you squeal my name like a pig!"

I immediately got pissed off as I heard what he had said while sneaking my way there.

'I died protecting a girl and my first trial here is protecting a girl, what fate.'

"Fuck off scoundrel, if I wasn't inflicted with the aphrodisiac I could wipe the floor with you scumbags"

When I got to the small clearing I saw a group of rough looking men wearing mostly green, brown, and black. And then I saw two beautiful girls heaving heavily and their faces flushed.

One of them have collapsed on the floor. With her elbow supporting her upper body and her other hand covering her heaving breast.

She had long curly lime greenish hair. I think I see light purple eyes? I can't see from here. A spider web themed leotard? A curvy body~ But then again who doesn't in Fairy Tail? Oh...right Levy and Wendy. Meh I actually prefer smaller breasts. But Levy got Gajeel and Wendy is jailbait.

The other woman was extremely attractive in my opinion. Probably me being biased because I love blue haired girls. She has long cobalt blue wavy hair and an alluring pair of blue eyes. She has donned on some blue armor that covers her chest, shoulder, and shin. Once again a very well endowed body~ She held a trident that was used to prop herself up from falling.

"Ehehehe it's your fault for being two beauties at the wrong place at the wrong time~

"What a catch boss~"

"Let me have a taste after your done with them too boss~"

Those goons spoke in succession. F*cking disgusting people. It seems the two girls agree with me as their faces contorted with disgust.

"Now now of course I'll let my precious underlings have some fun after I'm done with them"

I heard, as a really tall masculine guy slowly walk towards the girls.

He has short spiky brown hair and a nasty scar on his right eye. He looks like a typical bad guy.

"WOOO Boss is so generous~"

Someone yelled and the others cheered

"Hmph if you think I'm gonna let scum defy my body then you are sorely mistaken"

The blue haired woman said as she breathed heavily and got into a fighting stance.

"Ha, let's see how cocky you can be after I'm through with you"

He slowly speeds up to the girl with his fist raised up about to strike at her.

Of course I'm not gonna let that happen on my watch. So I shot a blast towards him.

He noticed and blocked it with his arm and jumped back.

'Hmm I wasn't expecting him to be able to block it since it was a sneak attack. But then again I just learned magic and I should've known that he is an experienced veteran who probably knows magic. Afterall he is a boss of a group of bandits'

"Who's there!" he screamed at my direction.

I slowly walk out to the clearing revealing myself to the group.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. Maybe it's because he wasn't expecting a child to attack him, or for a child to be in the middle of the forest.

'Oh right I haven't thought of a cool name yet or a moniker. I don't want to use my old name. That would be such a waste of a new cool name I could give myself. Ah screw it for now I'll focus on kicking his ass. I should say some cool chuuni lines. I always wanted see how it feels.'

I probably stood there staring at him for a good few seconds before I said

"I'm known by all and called by many names. You can call me God."

'Eh, it could've been better.' I thought to myself.

The bandits looked at me with bewilderment. Even the girls was staring at me like 'what's going on'. Everyone was curious as to why a child was in the middle of the forest. When there isn't a close settlement nearby.

And I attacked with a charged beam out of the palm of my hand while they were distracted.

I'm pretty sure he was taken by surprise since he opted to block and not dodge.

He got sent flying back past a couple of trees. Hopefully that would take him out of commission. That used about 30% of my magic power.

"Boss are you al-"

I decided to cut him off. After all there wasn't a need to listen to them waste time.

I raised my hand up and focusing my power there. I tried copying Krillin's beam splitting technique he used to kill the saibamen.

My attack flew up high and then split into fourteen shots. One for each of the leftovers.

It hit the intended targets from what I saw. It took quite a lot of magic for that attack. Used about 20% so I'm down 50% and only have about 50% left.

But then I saw one of them change his arm into something big with scales and blocked the hit. It's takeover magic that the Strauss siblings use, I deduced. If he is as strong as Mira then I'm screwed. If he is only as strong as Elfman then I might be able to do something about it. But judging from the fact that he only partially took over his arm and not a full body take over I should be safe.

"You brat you will pay for this"

The one that knew takeover magic said. He has black hair that reaches his shoulder.

"It's lieutenant Fodder, the kid's gonna die now."

"Yea lieutenant Fodder is cruel and merciless to anyone. He sadistic and loves to hear his victims scream"

The few cronies managed to say while laying down on their stomach and backs from my attack.

Wait.

"Pfft hahahahaha did, pfft did they say your name was Fodder? "

"Yea, what the f*ck is it to you what my name is" he yelled, clearly pissed that I'm laughing.

"Is your first name Cannon hehehe" I said trying to hold my laughter.

"How do you know my first name?!" he exclaimed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR NAME IS CANNON FODDER" I bursted out laughing. His name is Cannon Fodder. Why the f*ck did his parents name their son that. I can't stop laughing even when he is glaring at me.

He growled and charged at me with his beastly arm. As much as I wanted to reinforce my body and go in for a close combat fight. I only studied Muay Thai and Jeet Kune Do for a little bit only a few months. I know the moves but it's only some artificial knowledge I'm not gonna risk my life for it.

I simply just kept my distance by running around while he was charging at me like a bull. Pelting him with weak energy shots.

After about a few minutes of him chasing and me fleeing around he gets annoyed.

"Hehehe Your hits aren't doing shit kid you're only wasting time and energy. So why don't you just hand me your life and die!"

Hmm he is right I can't keep doing this forever I'm getting tired from all this running around.

I need to think of a plan to defeat him.

Ohhh~ I thought of one.

I shot a few weak blasts towards the ground where he is. Kicking up a lot of dust and debri in the process.

Then I started shooting a lot of blast at him with a more power. He got hit by the first few and grunted but after that he started dodging. I just kept chucking more blasts at him and I started missing a lot.

"Ha, your aim sucks kid. Are you even trying to hit me anymore. I'm barely even dodging them"

"No!" I yelled back.

"What do you mean no?" He looked around and saw that there was a lot of dust and debri around him but if you look closely you can see there are many glowing spots within the debri surrounding ihm.

"Crap" he muttered.

Hehehe all according to keikaku. Praise TFS.

"Hell Zone Grenade!"

All my previous missed shots were actually all delayed minefield shots. And now they homed in on Fodder. And blasted him at all angles. I heard him scream in pain.

As the debri settles I see him on the floor.

'Yes I managed to win~ praise anime shows and their cool techniques'

I have almost no magic left. Only about 10%. And I feel so tired I had to breathe heavily. Keeping up a cool appearance after a fight is too much of a hurdle for lil ol me.

"Gahahaha brat, you let your guard down. Did you forget about me? This isn't a one on one battle kid"

I turned my head and the guy they called boss was right behind me and was already in a punching motion aiming towards my head.

'Crap I really did forget about him.'

"Hmph you're right bandit. It isn't a one on one battle. It seems you forgot about me as well."

I heard a female voice proclaim.

Ah, it was the beautiful blue haired girl. I completely forgot about the girls too.

What where they were doing while I was fighting this entire time.

While I was thinking that I saw the girl slash against the bandit's back with her trident.

He grunted in pain and passed out on the floor.

I looked around and realized that the rest of them were injured. They must've knocked them out.

I stared at the girl after looking around and she stared at me too with a redden face. My guard is weak against beautiful girls, especially one that's blushing. I didn't know how to start a conversation and she doesn't seem to be the type to start one either. We looked at each other for a solid 10-15 seconds. Before I couldn't take it anymore and said

"Are you alright Nee-san? You look like you have a fever"

"Yea if only those sickos didn't drug us with aphrodisiac I would have slaughtered them all. And it's partially my fault for letting my guard down."

'Hmm I don't know how to feel about someone saying that they would have slaughtered them all in front of a kid. I don't know what to say either. Since I'm in a child's body how about something like this?'

"Hey big sis what is aphrodisiac?"

I think she froze and started looking away while her companion was glaring at her a few feet away.

"Ummm it's poison that slows down the body?" She said looking away from me.

'Hehehe trolling is fun.'

"Kaimu, what should we do about it?" Her green haired companion asked the blue haired beauty whom I've just learned is Kaimu.

"Well…. Not in front of the kid right Aranea,... unless you're into that?" She looks at her green haired friend now identified as Aranea.

"Kaimu! I have a child already. What makes you think that?!"

"Relax it's a joke."

'What are they talking abo- oohhh jesus are they talking about getting dirty since they are drugged!? Oh no I'm conflicted. If I wasn't in an eleven year old body. I might've fallen for temptation. No! I'm a gentleman whom should be loyal to my lover. I don't have a girlfriend…. minor details.F*ck I should try to do something about their conditions.'

"Maybe we could put him to sleep?"

'Hmmmm wait a minute. In normal Japanese medieval fantasy light novels where magic is involved. Light magic is a holy element that can purify curses and poison and stuff like that. That is why the church was so important in those novels. All the priests and priestesses where the healers that can heal wounds, sickness and poisons. Would my light magic be holy and purify that crap if I make it do so? In the first place i don't even know if I'm using light magic or ki. Meh worth a shot. Nothing to lose.'

"Um I might be able to remove the poison if you want me to try, Nee-Chan"

"Hmm? You could get rid of the aphro-... poison? "

"I said I might be able to."

Kaimu looks back to Aranea to see what her response is. She just shrugged.

Kaimu sighs and then says

"Go for it kid"

I went up to her and held my arms out in front of her.

'Ok well let's see if this works. I'm gonna Dende this shit and be a white mage.'

"Purify"

A glow envelopes her body. Either I just passed some of my magic power or it worked.

"Umm did it work Nee-chan?"

I see that she no longer has a reddened face. She closed her eyes and stretched, took a deep breathe in and out then proceeded to open her eyes, stared at me and said

"Yes, I feel better now thanks a lot kid"

I walked towards the one known as Aranea and helped purify her too. She thanked me and patted me on my head.

I blushed. Ahh I'm not used to this. The most interaction I had with girls was just some casual talk in class as classmates and...Aliza. My friend whom I basically treat like a sister because we shared the same last name.

I shake my head left and right. I shouldn't dwell on the past.

"Hmm what's wrong" Aranea asked, perplexed at why I was shaking my head vigorously.

"Nothing, I just don't like it that your patting my head. I'm not a child."

"Ehehe sorry, what's your name? I'm Aranea and she's Kaimu." she stood up, patted herself on her chest with her right hand and then pointed to Kaimu standing by her side.

'Crap I still didn't think of a name with all the fighting.'

"Me?" I pointed to myself. "My name is ummm Shin, Heishuu Shin I think?"

'What are these Japanese names and what am I doing? Did I really just panic and said some random Japanese name.'

'Yes, yes I did say something Japanese cause it was the first thing in my mind. Mind your own business at least I said something that wasn't terrible.'

'And now I'm having a conversation with myself in my head. I'm becoming insane. Or is it that being insane is a pre requirement for Fairytail.'

'Nah I'm your conscience. And pay attention she is about to talk.'

"You think?" Aranea asked not understanding why I'm not even sure about my own name.

"I can't remember anything other than waking up by the beach so I walked here and I heard noise"

'Omg I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Why am I lying about amnesia?'

'Cause you can't find an adequate excuse as to why you didn't even know your own name or why a child was in the middle of the forest. You should thank me for my quick wits.'

'Thank you and shhhh conscience you are getting me in trouble. What happened if they know I'm lying.'

I saw Kaimu narrow her eyes and Aranea raise an eyebrow.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Kaimu asked.

"Something inside me is telling me to go to a place called Magnolia. Perhaps I can find some answers there. That's why I was gonna go there."

Kaimu whispered into Aranea's ears and Aranea thought about it for a second and nodded.

Before they can say anything my stomach rumbles loud enough to be heard throughout the entire forest.

"What was that?! A beast?" Aranea said while looking around being on guard.

Kaimu didn't say anything but she was clearly holding back her laughter as she patted Aranea's arm to get her attention. When she did she just pointed at me.

I looked at the two and blushed.

The two girls giggled before Kaimu stifled it with a cough and tried to have a serious look again.

"I'm famished as well, come, stay with Aranea while I go hunt for food. It's getting dark out we need a place to rest as well. We'll take you to Magnolia in the morning. It's dangerous if you go by yourself. I-It's on our way anyway." Kaimu said.

I blinked at what she had just said. And here I was thinking of taking my time and explore a bit before I get there. Now I have to be weary of the girls for any slip ups. But I guess I can't complain being with two beautiful girls as company.

* * *

Just gonna comment on some reviews from the first chapter.

shamwoogoo52- Yea my writing style in general is a turn off to most people. I'll try to keep it in mind that the reader should know nothing about the story. And yea I have some more realistic scenes later on down the line.

narutoxasuna25- Thanks and I never wrote romance before but I'll do my best to make it work.

Yifto- Yea he will, from this chapter and the summary he would be using light based attack that are basically dbz moves. I kinda got the idea when I was rewatching TFS DBZ Abridge. And well the healing thing. I'm not gonna lie I ass pulled it. Made it so that he knows a bit of healing. No excuse I just thought it's a nice skill to have. Not gonna take over Wendy's roll however since it probably won't be as good as hers.

DAve and Bob- I'm going for light hearted story. I don't like how when I read something that's lighthearted but then gets "dark"/angsty/drama very fast. But there will be 2-3 "emotional drama" scenes. But yes expect a more lighthearted slightly wish fulfillment story.

Blake2020- Here's an update~ Is Blake just a random name you used or is it based off of RWBY? Cause I plan on writing a RWBY fic later on after I make a few more chapters of this one for a change of pace.

wweTheBeast2015- Thanks man.

Blake015- Thanks.

twisterblake2015- Thanks

Funny how it went from Blake to 2015 to Blake and then Blake2015. Something fishy is up. *Dun Dun Duuuun*

Anyways, let me know if I made any grammatical mistakes or anything like that.


End file.
